Gathering Darkness
by Falcon88
Summary: Elsa is one of the best starfighter pilots. Along with Anna, they help fight the evil Empire in the hopes of reclaiming their homeworld of Arendelle. But when an ambush annihilates the entire squadron, Elsa suddenly finds herself alone in space. Near death, a mysterious white ship might just be not only her last hope for survival, but also the galaxy's greatest hope for freedom.
1. The White Ship

A/N: Here it finally is as promised. I missed out on the 6th technically by just about two hours as FFN operates on PST. When I mentioned in Through The Storm that I hoped that this story wouldn't get delayed, I had no idea I had jinxed myself. On Wednesday while coming back home we ended up getting stuck in a small county airport (I mean REALLY small, smaller than a school) after it was closed in a town so small it literally did not have it's own public transpiration, so we were forced to spend the night on the sofas without food or water (which we hadn't eaten anything since breakfast to save time). I almost managed to post this on time regardless, but I forgot that my mother had a study group that she takes me with every Friday, which lost me about four hours, so just barely missed my own deadline. Anyway, this is not only the largest first chapter I've ever done, but it's also the longest single chapter I've ever done before (7,520 words not including A/Ns, title or chapter name). As previously mentioned, this story will have a little of every genre, not just the two that I'm limited to selecting. I'm honestly surprised that no one thought of making this crossover before; personally I always figured it was a bit of a given. This story might actually be a bit of a love ballad to all you geeks out there;)  
So without further ado, I present to you all the seven-way (and a bit more later) crossover: **Gathering Darkness**.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for the plot.

Gathering Darkness

Chapter 1: The White Ship

"All pilots report to the hangar." As the voice sounded over the comm, a young woman, Elsa, looked up and frowned. Elsa was in her early twenties with platinum blonde hair and sharp ice blue eyes. She was strikingly beautiful and looked out of place among the dirty, gritty mess of heavy duty repairs going on in the hangar around her. Twisting her hair up into a bun, Elsa went over to a locker with her name on it and pulled out an orange flight suit, which she quickly donned. As Elsa was zipping up her suit, another young woman, this one with red hair in twin plaits, but with similar blue ice approached her and opened the locker beside Elsa's.

"Finally!" She said, glancing at Elsa as she pulled out her own flight suit. "About time we got a new mission! It's been ages!" Elsa looked at the woman, her younger sister, then grabbed a white flak vest and put it on over her orange suit before speaking.

"Anna, you shouldn't be too desperate for a fight. You know what can happen if we start seeking out fights."

"I know, I know." Said Anna, hopping on one foot as she struggled to pull a black boot onto one of her feet. Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and easily donned her own pair of black boots and gloves. Elsa grabbed two square objects, one form her locker and one for Anna's, and she held them as she waited for Anna to finish putting on her flak vest and gloves. Once she'd finally achieved the task, the two sisters helped each other to carefully don the square objects. Each object was like a thin box, light gray with series of buttons and indicators. Theses 'boxes' were actually life support computers.

"Okay. I'm ready." Said Anna.

"Hair." Was all Elsa said.

"Oh right!" Said Anna, putting her hair up in a bun much like Elsa had. As pilots, they were required to wear helmets and loose hair was a danger. Once ready, the two jogged out to the center of the hangar to join with the rest of their squadron for a briefing.

Elsa and Anna approached a jet like craft. It was gray with blue markings and had a long nose, four long engine nacelles on its rear and four wings, a pair a side, one atop the other. The wings met the craft's fuselage in four large turbines. At the tip of each wing were mounted long barreled cannons, and not just any simple cannons, but laser cannons. Anyone who so much as glanced at the craft would quickly recognize it as an Incom T-65 X-wing, the backbone of the Rebel Alliance, and now of the New Republic as well. It was famous as the starfighter that killed the original Death Star, among many other amazing and notable achievements

"Blue Squadron, front and center!" Came a man's voice form the other side of the craft. Both Elsa and Anna were part of said Blue Squadron assigned to the 7th Fleet. This particular Blue Squadron was stationed off the Mon Calamari MC80 Star Cruiser Liberty. This was actually the second Mon Calamari Cruiser named Liberty after the original was destroyed during the Battle of Endor.  
Blue Squadron gathered near the front of the X-wing for briefing. Everyone was dressed similarly to Elsa and Anna and they quickly took a seat amongst their squad-mates. Standing before the squadron was a man in the same flight gear as the others. He looked to be in his forties or fifties with graying brown hair, gray eyes and a tough as nails, no-nonsense look on his face that seemed to radiate into the atmosphere around him. This man was Commander Tolre Ulric, Blue Squadron's flight leader

"Alright team," Tolre was saying. "An Imperial Star Destroyer has fallen for our decoy and it's time for us to go out and destroy it." Anna looked at Elsa excitedly and the older woman knew that her sister was just raring for a fight. The decoy Tolre had mentioned was debris from a long destroyed rebel starship that had been placed with active distress beacon inside the usual Star Destroyer patrol range. A Star Destroyer would intercept the beacon and approach to investigate, upon which a couple of squadrons of X-wings and Y-wings from an awaiting Republic starship would hyperspace in, ambushing and quickly destroying the Star Destroyer. The plan was new and had only been utilized a few times by different fleets. Most times they were successful in their ambush however. Blue Squadron themselves had two such ambush missions to their name, both full successful, and this they aimed to make it their third.

"But be warned, the Imperials are weary. If there's a second Star Destroyer, retreat." Tolre continued.

"Are they on to us this fast?" The man who asked this was Gaven Jor, a man in his late twenties to early thirties with black hair and green eyes. Gaven was known as something of a ladies' man and it was obvious that he fancied Elsa, yet she only liked him as a friend and nothing more.

"I don't think so." The Commander replied. "However, recent spy reports indicate five Star Destroyers were recently destroyed within a few minutes in the outer edges of Imperial space and that has them in a muddle."

"What?! Whoa!" Said Anna.

"Was it a coordinated attack?" Asked Elsa.

"Unknown." Tolre answered. "The Star Destroyers were flying together so it wasn't separate attacks. We do know however, that it wasn't Republic forces."

"Dissidents maybe?" Suggested a copper skinned, red-haired and green-eyed woman of about Anna's age, Kylee Ynrwo. Kylee was a good friend of Anna's and the closest thing to a best friend Elsa had on Blue Squadron. "An uprising?"

"But what can destroy five Star Destroyers that fast?" Asked another man, Ario Xen. Ario had short sandy blond hair and brown eyes and was Blue Squadron's second in command.

"A Super Star Destroyer?" Said Cecil Kroth, a man of around Gaven's age with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Wonderful. Just what we needed; a rogue Super Star Destroyer." Said a fourth man, Domus Ewin. He ran a hand through his blue hair, his orange eyes glancing at his teammates. "Does anyone else think this mission is a bad idea." Elsa frowned. No that he mentioned it, she _**had**_ indeed getting a nagging bad feeling about this mission, but she couldn't place just what about it was that bothered her.

"We still have to do it. All right, you all know the drill." Said Tolre. "Bronze Squadron bombs and Blue Squadron tangles with the fighters." Bronze Squadron was a starfighter squadron the operated BTL Y-wings off the Liberty. Along with Blue Squadron, Bronze was the only squadron currently on the Liberty as both Green and Yellow Squadron had been temporarily reassigned to escort the Defiance. Elsa sighed. Her two closest friends, Merida DunBroch and Rapunzel Corona were with Green and Yellow Squadron respectively. They were the first friends Elsa ever made when she and Anna joined the rebellion a few years ago. Merida was a fiery tempered woman of around Elsa's age with long frizzy red hair and green eyes. She flew an RZ-1 A-wing and her renown for her incredible aim was matched only by that of her temper. Rapunzel on the other hand was much calmer and fun loving. She was a bit of a ditz, but she had a kind heart and was well loved by many. Rapunzel had Emerald green eyes and long golden blonde hair that matched the color of the markings on the Y-wing she flew. Anna would often joke that their ships had been chosen to match their personalities: the quick, rapid-firing A-wing for the fiery Merida, and the slow and calm, but still reliable and heavy hitting Y-wing for Rapunzel. Elsa missed her friends and wished they could return soon. She liked her squad-mates, but sometimes they were just too much to handle. Gaven especially was one who constantly annoyed Elsa.

"All right, let's go kick some Imp butt!" Speak of the devil. Blue Squadron stood up and began to had towards the back of the hangar where the maintenance chief would report to them about any repairs and/or upgrades done to each starfighter and also determine the weapons load-out for the sortie.

"Hey, Elsa! How about a hot date?" Asked Gaven as he jogged up to her. He was up to his usual antics again.

"No thanks." Elsa said with a smirk.

"Oh come on! You know you want to. You need a guy to give some fun and to take your mind off the stress of our work. Elsa rolled her eyes. In all fairness, Gaven was the only one who's advances Elsa shot down. She'd never dated anyone nor had she had any of the so-called 'fun' that Gaven was so fond of. She was always too busy with her duties to both the Republic and to her sister to think about romance. And besides, Elsa wanted someone who would be _the one_. That was whom she would date, whom she saved herself for. The right guy. Elsa didn't want a fling; she wanted a relationship and Gaven was _not_ who she intended to have it with ever.

Elsa split off from her Squadron and made her way towards a particular X-wing. She knew that since the maintenance crew always went over their information by flight position order, she'd have a few minutes to herself to work before they got to her, position, that of Blue Six. She climbed up the yellow ladder on the side of the X-wing and leaned into its cockpit. She spent a few minutes punching up commands on the control console, working diligently to make sure what she input was correct. A few minutes later, she was done and went to join her squadron.

Elsa rejoined her squadron as the maintenance chief was finishing up reporting on Domus' Blue Five X-wing. That meant Elsa's would be up next. She listened intently as they explained the upgrade and modifications made to her craft. She did her best to learn and memorize all they told her so she could study it up properly at a later time. The chief continued on through the remaining X-wings, ending with Anna's Blue Twelve. As the chief was finishing up explain the changes to her fighter, some maintenance crew pushed up a cart rack loaded with twelve orange visored flight helmets.

"Your helmets are ready with the new upgrades." Announced the maintenance chief when he'd finished explaining Anna's X-wing. As one, Blue Squadron stood and walked over to the rack, each pilot picking up his or her personal flight helmet. Each helmet was unique, with it's own decal designs and color schemes. Elsa's own helmet was white with a gold crocus over a snowflake design on either side; her family crest, with her own adopted crest.

After picking up their helmets, Blue Squadron made their way back to their X-wings to oversee final preparations.  
Elsa approached her own starfighter and glanced up at the astromech droid that was being lowered into its socket behind her cockpit.  
"R6! Fire up the engines and begin preflight checks." She said. The droid beeped and whistled in response and set off to work. Elsa opened a storage hatch on her starfighter and grabbed two objects. The first was a DL-44 blaster pistol, which was the standard issue sidearm for pilots. The second was a silver, cylindrical object. It was about 26 centimeters long and had a few buttons on it. She attached this object to her suit at the hip. Elsa looked around as Anna approached, holding her helmet under her arm. Anna's helmet was also white with the same gold crocus on either side. However, the crocuses were placed over a half green-half purple shield; the complete original design of the sisters' family crest. She two had a silver cylindrical object at her hip. Elsa was glad Anna had come to her. She had been very bothered by bad feelings about this mission and she urgently need to talk to Anna about it.

"Elsa!" Anna called. "Are you all ready? Because I'm ready and raring to go!"

"Anna, I don't want you coming with us on this mission."

"Wait, what?!"

"I have a bad feeling about this mission and I do not want you to come along with us." Anna frowned.

"But Elsa-!" She tried to protest but Elsa cut her off.

"Anna, you are not to go on this mission, do you understand?"

"No! That's not fair!" Elsa sighed at her sister's stubbornness.

"Anna, you will stay _here_. That is an order." Anna glared at her. Elsa outranked her and could literally order Anna not to fly. Anna glared at Elsa and huffed angrily.

"_Fine_."

"Thank you." Said Elsa. She climbed into her cockpit and gave Anna an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but it's for your own good." Anna remained silent, only glaring at her older sister. The canopy of Elsa's X-wing lowered and sealed, the cockpit instantly pressurizing as its life support systems started up. The X-wing lifted up into the air and hovered as it's landing skids retracted. One by one, Blue Squadron's X-wings and Bronze Squadron's Y-wings flew out of the shielded open hangar doors and out into space. Anna watched as Elsa's X-wing flew over her heading out. Smirking, the redhead woman raced to her own X-wing. Anna didn't **want** to disobey her sister, but she couldn't just sit around while the whole squadron went Imperial hunting. It just wasn't fair! _If only Elsa wouldn't give those stupid orders!  
_As the last starfighter left the hangar, Anna climbed into the cockpit of her X-wing and tried to startup the engines. Keyword being _tried_.

"R5, fire up the ship!" She yelled. The series of whistles she got back form her X-wing's astromech droid was not the response she wanted to hear.

"Locked? What?" Asked Anna. "R5, can't you bypass it?" The droid whistled in the negative so Anna tried herself again. After all, one could never be too careful with the clunky R5 series; they were nowhere near as capable as the robust R2s or the newer R6s. The X-wing's main console flashed a warning message.

"Controls locked?" Anna asked as she read the message in confusion. "Authorization clearance required? Elsa Norge?! **ELSA!**" She screamed. Anna could get one of the maintenance crewmen to check out her computer, but she knew that it would take a while. The squadron would be long gone by then. Elsa knew Anna too well. She had effectively grounded her younger sister.

As the X-wings and Y-wings formed up, Elsa glanced back at the Liberty. She knew that Anna would have discovered her lock by this time. _It's for her own good_. Elsa realized her heart was racing and her breathing was shallow. For some reason, she was very scared. She hadn't been this anxious about a mission since her early days with the rebellion. She forced herself to take long calming breaths to relax herself and bring her heart-rate back under control.

"All right listen up Blues. We've got a mission update." Said Tolre. "We're going to be joined by two CR90s upon reaching the mission area. They will be assisting both us and Bronze Squadron in taking on TIEs and attacking the Star Destroyer." Elsa frowned in confusion. The CR90 Corellian Corvette aka, the blockade runner, wasn't a starship usually sent out into combat on purpose. Sure it happened sometimes on special occasion or in times of desperate need, but that was rare. Other than being used as a diplomatic craft, its main mission was as its nickname suggested, outrunning Imperial blockades.

"Elsa, when we get back, I can give you a private tour of the ship." Said Gaven, grabbing her attention. Elsa rolled her eyes. She could practically see him smirking.

"I already had the official recruits' tour." She replied. Gaven was silent for a minute before he realized she had purposely 'misunderstood' his meaning.

"No, I mean a 'behind the scenes look'." Elsa rolled her eyes again.

"He's trying to get in your pants." Said Kylee, stating the obvious. Elsa nodded.

"Who asked you?!" Gaven snapped. "C'mon, Elsa. We could have a hot date. Afterwards, we'd get drunk on Corellian wine and then wake up naked in the same bed the next morning." Elsa suppressed the urge to say 'ew' to the unwelcome thought that invaded her mind.

"Keep dreaming, buddy." She said.

"He thinks he's the greatest thing in the world." Koreena Mjra, Blue 3's blonde green-eyed pilot, muttered.

"I _**am**_ the greatest thing in the world!" Gaven retorted. Blue Squadron chortled with laughter.

"Alright, cut the chatter Blues." Said Tolre. "Let's keep the channel clear. That goes double for you Jor."

"Yessir." Replied the squad.

"Yes mother." Said Gaven.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir." Once all of Blue Squadron and Bronze Squadron had formed up together, Tolre ordered the preparations for the jump to lightspeed.

"Input the data on your navcomputers and close S-Foils. He ordered. The squadron did so. With the help of each starfighter's astromech droid, the two squadrons had little to fear in the ways of a navigation based hyperspace accident.

"Alright hit it." As Elsa engaged her hyperdrive, the stars outside her cockpit seemed to elongate endlessly and soon her X-wing had quickly jumped into hyperspace.

Hyperspace was a swirling blue tunnel that seemed to stretch on to infinity. Once all crafts were in hyperspace, Tolre decided to have all the pilots check in, courtesy of the new hypercomms which allowed ship to ship communications even in hyperspace.  
"Blue Leader to Blue Squadron, all fighters report in." Said Tolre.

"Blue Two standing by." Said Ario.

"Blue Three standing by." Said Koreena.

"Blue Four standing by." Said Gaven.

"Blue Five standing by." Said Domus.

"Blue Six standing by." Said Elsa.

"Blue Seven standing by." Said Cecil.

"Blue Eight standing by." Said Jared Myles, a muscular man with black hair and eyes.

"Blue Nine standing by." Said Kylee.

"Blue Ten standing by." Said Rogan Daw, a short young pilot with chestnut colored hair and amber colored eyes.

"Blue Eleven standing by." Said Aiyah Oluq, a darker skinned young woman with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. After a moment of silence Tolre spoke up.

"Where is Blue Twelve?" He asked.

"I grounded her." Said Elsa.

"What?! Why?!" Asked Gaven.

"Fine, but next time ask permission before removing someone from the lineup." Said the Commander.

"Yes sir."

Blue and Bronze Squadron exited hyperspace just off the port stern of a single, very large, gray, wedge-shaped starship. An Imperial Star Destroyer.  
Elsa narrowed her eyes. She knew the appearance of the class well. To this day, that wedge shaped monster still haunted her nightmares.  
The corvette had not yet arrived as they were equipped with Class 2 hyperdrives, making them slower than the starfighters with their Class 1.

"One Star Destroyer confirmed." Said Ario.

"Lock S-Foils in attack position. We're going in." Ordered Tolre. As the two squadrons made their way to attack, several small, blue-gray bowtie-shaped crafts began to emerge from the Star Destroyer.

"Star Destroyer is launching TIEs." Said Rogan.

"Don't worry. We can handle them." Said Aiyah.

"Blue Squadron, intercept the TIES; let's clear a path for the Y-wings." Said Tolre.

The X-wings used their superior speed to dart ahead of the Y-wings and went in cannons blazing in a barrage of orange fire. They easily plowed a path through the unshielded TIE Fighters, whose own green lasers crisscrossed through space trying to shoot down the Republic ships. Bronze Squadron quickly followed the X-wings, their own guns firing as fast as they could to help out. As soon a the path to the Star Destroyer had been breached, Blue Squadron attacked as many turbolasers as they could before peeling off and heading out to harass the TIEs to give bronze Squadron time to work. Soon the Y-wings' proton bombs were pounding the Star Destroyer with all they had.

"At this rate, we won't even need the corvettes." Said Jared. A couple of minutes later, Bronze Leader's voice came through the comm.

"Star Destroyer's deflector shields are down. Commencing destruction of superstructure." Shortly after Tolre confirmed transmission, Elsa noticed a fast movement out of the corner of her eye. A ship had just dropped out of hyperspace. Another Star Destroyer!

"We've got new TIEs coming in on an attack vector!" Yelled Koreena.

"It's an ambush!" Jared shouted.

"Someone get on the hypercomm. and tell the corvettes to abort!" Ordered Tolre. At that moment, two long, hammerhead-shaped starships with a large, eleven-engine cluster on the stern appeared out of hyperspace. They immediately came under fire from the second Star Destroyer. The corvettes had just arrived in the middle of the Imperial ambush.

"Too late! They're already here!"

"Accelerate to attack speed. Draw their fire from the corvettes." Said Tolre.

"Copy Blue Leader." Said Rogan as the X-wings raced to defend the corvettes.

"Watch yourself, Gaven. Three from above." Said Koreena.

"Blue Five, Blue Eight, with me." Said Ario.

"I've got one on me!" Said Kylee. A single TIE Fighter had managed to get behind her X-wing and was managing to keep pace with her.

"Cut to the left, I've got 'im." Said Elsa. Kylee banked hard left and Elsa got a lock on the TIE. She opened fire, destroying the craft.

"Thanks, Elsa. I owe you." Before Elsa could reply, she caught sight of more movement nearby. Elsa looked around as two more Star Destroyers appeared. They were surrounded!

"I've got multiple contact! Confirmed four Star Destroyers!" Said Korenna. "We got TIEs all over the place!"

The X-wings quickly turned and began to flee away from the new arrivals. Several TIEs roared forth, canons blazing bright emerald lights. One of the X-wings broke up as it came under heavy fire.

"We've lost Blue Three! Koreena is down!" Said Jared.

"Commander! TIE Bombers are making a run on the corvettes!" Said Kylee. "They've got TIE Fighter escorts! The corvettes will be ripped to shreds!"

"Blue Squadron, can anyone give them a hand?" Asked Tolre.

"We're kinda busy!" Said Aiyah.

"We have our hands full just trying not to get shot down ourselves!" Said Gaven.

"I'll help them!" Elsa volunteered making to chase after the bombers an their fighter escorts.

Elsa's X-wing blazed away from the others, rapidly firing on the TIEs. Unfortunately, the Fighters were using themselves to shield the bombers. It took way too long before she was able to get most of them, until only one TIE Fighter was left, hindering her route to the TIE Bombers. As Elsa chased the TIE, its red outline appeared on her targeting computer. The console showed an X-shaped frame around the TIE Fighter. On the edges of the X were four red triangles per 'leg', all pointing in to the center of the frame indicating where her cannon fire would be directed. Elsa tried to get the TIE centered in order to achieve a lock on her targeting computer. Almost... there! Elsa pulled the trigger and her X-wing's cannons came to life, rapidly firing orange bolts. The TIE lit up, getting blasted to pieces. With the Fighter gone she turned into a desperate race after the bombers.

"Watch out Blue Eight! They're on you!" Yelled Tolre. Inside Jared's X-wing, his cockpit sparked and smoked.

"She's going to blow!" He yelled before a moment later, his X-wing exploded. Elsa listed in horror as another of her squad-mates was killed. She clenched her teeth and began to fire her cannons and torpedoes at the TIE Bombers. She managed to destroy half of them before the other half made it to the first CR90 and began to bomb it.

"NO!" Cried Elsa as she watched the corvette succumb to its damage and explode.

"We've lost the Repulsor!" Said Kylee.

"We've got to clear out and make the jump to hyperspace!" Said Gaven.

"All ships, emergency tactical retreat!" Tolre ordered. "We're aborting the strike! Abort, abort, abort!" The TIEs were literally swarming everywhere. Several Y-wings had already been shot down. If they didn't retreat now, they would be massacred.

"I'M HIT!" Yelled Domus as his X-wing spun out of control. It smashed into a Star Destroyer's bridge in a bright ball of fire.

Blue and Bronze Squadron were in complete disarray. All that mattered now was escaping. The starfighters rolled and weaved, twisting and turning every which way like drunken bitz bugs as they attempted to outfly the TIEs.  
Elsa looked out her starboard side to see an X-wing flying beside hers just off her upper starboard wing. She recognized the craft as either Ario's or Kylee's. As she watched, green laser bolts from the TIEs struck the craft. Flames erupted all over as it careened out of control, disintegrating.

"No!" Elsa yelled. She forced her eyes back forward and gasped as she did so. She had nearly run smack into two Star Destroyers. Seeing the two Star Destroyers up ahead, she brought her fighter around, back towards the TIEs, hoping to flee in another direction.  
Her comm. crackled with the panicked yells of pilots from both squadrons.  
Elsa looked around to see the second corvette breaking apart and exploding under the heavy bombardment. After a few minutes, all Elsa got was static. She skillfully maneuvered her X-wing around debris as she frantically searched for a friendly silhouette.

"Blue Squadron, please report in!" Elsa cried anxiously. She couldn't be alone. "Blue Squadron! Bronze Squadron! Any surviving member, please come in!" No response. She took some time to try to shake the TIEs following her before trying again. "Commander, please!" She begged desperately. "Gaven!" There was nothing but silence over her comm. "Kylee; anyone!" She was alone with the Imperials.

As it raced to safety, Elsa's X-wing rocked violently as several shots made contact with it. The ship shuddered and groaned.  
"R6! The stabilizer's broken loose again; see if you can't lock it down!" She waited desperately hoping her droid would be able to fix the problem. After a few harrowing minutes, her the stabilizer display on her console monitor turned green.  
"Yes! You did it!" Elsa cheered. He her X-wing rocked again under more fire.

"Aiiiiiieeeee!"

"R6?!" Elsa called to no avail. A lucky shot had just destroyed her astromech droid. She maneuvered her X-wing a round in numerous sharp turns and curves, trying to see what she was up against. Eventually she saw something that made her blood run cold. Leading the pack of TIE Fighters, was a TIE with long, horizontal wings with four tips. _Blast!_ She'd managed to get a Tie Interceptor on her 6!  
A TIE Interceptor could fly circles around an X-wing and it easily out-sped it. But Elsa had two things on her side. The first was maneuverability, which while both fighter lost the faster they went, the TIE lost it a more as it was going faster than her X-wing in order to play catch-up. The second was that she could call on the Force to help guide her.  
Elsa's X-wing shook as more laser bolts struck it. Her deflectors' status displays flashed; weakened but holding. She had one hope left. She angled her X-wing back around, racing towards the wreckage of her allies.

Elsa pushed her engines to the maximum, diving towards the wreckage of the corvettes. She expertly maneuvered her ship, darting in and out among the debris field. To her annoyance, however, several TIEs, including the Interceptor, were managing to follow her. Focusing carefully, Elsa reached out with her feelings and senses, trying feel out the area around her. She felt a familiar sensation in her mind, as if it were a suggestion that was being subliminal transmitted to her. Elsa aimed her X-wing towards a particularly large piece of debris and fired on it. The scrap broke into several pieces, with the largest heading into her path. Elsa pulled up; the X-wing just barely skimmed the edges. The Interceptor, however, clipped part of its wing on the debris.  
"Yes!" Elsa cried in triumph. The TIE spun out of control before colliding with another piece of debris and exploding in a brilliant fireball.  
"Now to get out of here." Elsa thought as she cleared the debris field. Fortunately, both her hyperdrive and her hyperdrive motivator were functional. Unfortunately, he nave computer was not. She had no choice. She couldn't lead the Imperials back to the fleet. If she wished to even have a chance of surviving, he would have to perform a blind hyperspace jump.  
With a metallic groan, her X-wing just managed to close its S-Foils. Elsa sensed the TIEs rapidly approaching. Soon they would be out of the debris field. It was now or never.  
_May the Force be with me._ She pleaded, engaging the hyperdrive. Out her canopy, the stars seemed to rapidly elongate in thin strips and the craft jumped into hyperspace, leaving the frustrated Imperials behind.

Elsa stared at the swirling blue tunnel of light that was hyperspace. She had escaped, barely. She couldn't believe just how fast everything had gone south. They had flown right into an Imperial ambush and had gotten massacred. But the question now was, would she survive the jump, or plow straight into some star? To make matters worse, even if she wasn't heading straight at anything, the gravity well of a star or planet could still pull her X-wing in. She groaned in pain and looking down, noticed a bright red splotch on her jumpsuit and vest. Shrapnel from inside her X-wing's cockpit hand injured her stomach and abdomen. She reached into her emergency medical kit, only to find that her bacta patches had been ruptured. Elsa cursed. Without the healing miracle gel fluid, she had no way to treat herself. She groaned in pain and exhaustion. She had no idea where she was headed and she hadn't the slightest clue how she would meet back up with the fleet with it were even possible.  
Elsa felt her eyelids growing heavier by the second, no mater how hard she fought. She knew it was a losing battle and eventually gave up. The young woman closed her eyes and let sleep take her. Her mind sent her dreaming back to her early memories. The day everything changed.  
Elsa remembered the day well. It was permanently seared into her brain.

_It was thirteen years ago. Elsa had been playing outside with her sister for the first time in two years. When they were younger, the girls had been playing in the castle ballroom. Elsa had been using her force powers, which back then, the girls knew nothing of and simply referred to as 'the magic' to keep Anna airborne as she stepped from force push to force push that Elsa sent up. Unfortunately, Anna had gotten overexcited and began hopping too fast. As Elsa had turned to keep up, she lost her balance and fell. Fearing her sister would fall from a great height, Elsa sent a fast, desperate push that was unfortunately too strong. Anna was thrown far and was knocked unconscious on hitting the ground. Though she survived, she lost her memories of the entire day and the royal doctor's decided to give her medically induced amnesia to erase all her memories of Elsa's powers. From that day on, Elsa had locked herself away in her room, fearing her powers and hoping to keep Anna and her parents safe by isolating herself. On the day Arendelle fell, her parents had managed to convince her to come out of her room to go play outside. At first, Elsa was hesitant; she hadn't seen her sister in two year, though she at least remembered her voice as Anna had knocked on her door every day inviting her to play. She had been slow going and reluctant to trust herself, but Anna had been patient and supportive. Soon, the two were playing like old times, sans powers, as if not a single day had been lost between the two. The two sisters ran around the castle courtyard giggling and playing ball; it was the most fun either had in the last two years._

_"Elsa, go far!" Anna giggled, kicking the ball with all her might. Elsa laughed as she chased after the ball. When it finally stopped bouncing and rolling, Elsa stooped to pick it up, a giant grin on her face. Before she could stand back up however, Elsa stopped as she became aware of a low, distant rumble. She turned slowly and her eyes went wide in fear. In the distance, a massive, odd-looking starship appeared to be headed their way. It was gray and had a strange wedge shape, like that of an isosceles triangle._  
_The two sisters watched as the hulking vessel slowly approached, making its way across the landscape in the direction of the village and castle. The ship was beyond huge; it was mammoth!_

_"Mama! Papa!" Elsa cried. Their parents ran out of the castle and froze, staring up in shock. Elsa heard her mother gasp._

_"A Star Destroyer?! In Arendelle?!"_

_"Hurry girls! Get inside!" Their father ordered. Elsa and Anna complied, running towards the castle, while occasionally glancing back at the approaching ship. As she ran, Elsa became aware of a screaming, howling-like sound and looked up as several shadows flew over her and Anna. Several bluish/gray ships, much smaller than the wedge shaped one but still huge compared to the two girls, flew by over them. These ships had a round center with vertical solar panel wings. Elsa and Anna made it to their mother, who quickly ushered them inside. The King walked past and head to a large screen. The screen flickered to life showing a short arrogant looking man with thinning brown hair and a large brown mustache under his nose. Both his hair and mustache were starting to gray._

_"What is the meaning of this?!" Her father demanded. "Why is there a Star Destroyer over my kingdom?! Arendelle is neutral in the affairs of the Empire!"_

_"Unfortunately in this war, there is no longer room for neutrality." Said the man. "You are either with us, or against us. And believe me, it's much better to be with us."_

_"Weselton!" The King shouted but the man cutoff the transmission. The King turned to meet his wife's nervous gaze. "Get the girls to the escape ship." As the Arendelle royal family ran back out into the courtyard, Elsa glanced up to see the wedge ship, what had her mother called it, a Star Destroyer? was almost upon the village, which had already fallen into its shadow due to the angle of the sun. She looked back around at a rumble to see a large, egg shaped craft rising up from the ground. It stood about thirty feet tall. Elsa gaped. All that time there had been a hidden ship stored under the courtyard?!_

_"Anna! What's going on?!" Elsa looked around the see three young kids she didn't recognize. One was a blond human boy who looked around her age. Another was of a furry species, with small antlers and brown fur. He stood on two hoofed legs and had a long face. Elsa immediately recognized him as a member of the Rein species. The final young boy looked like a living snowman with short stubby legs, twig-like arms, a long orange carrot-like nose and charcoal black eyes and three black vertical spots from his chest to his stomach. He was a Snemand, one of the rarer species in Arendelle. Elsa guessed they must be Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, Anna's friends who were supposed to come over to play and be introduced to Elsa._

_"Kids, come along!" Said the Queen. The three looked at one another then ran after the royal family. Reaching the ship, the King pressed some buttons on a side panel and a door slid open to allow access into the craft. It wasn't cramped, but it was by no means room either. There were six seats arranged in three pairs._

_"Your Majesties! The ship is ready to leave immediately!" Said a balding brown haired man as he and a woman ran up to the group. They were Kai and Gerda, both royal servants while Gerda had also been the girls' nanny._

_"Hurry! Inside!" Said the King._  
_Elsa and Anna climbed aboard and took two side-by-side seats, strapping themselves in. They were quickly joined by Kai and Gerda, and Olaf and Sven, the latter two sharing a single seat, but their parents stayed outside._

_"Mama, papa, hurry up! Get in!" Said Elsa. Their mother shook her head._

_"We won't be coming with you." She said softly._

_"What?!" Cried Anna, close to tears. "Why?!"_

_"A King and Queen's place is fighting for their kingdom." Their father replied, ruffling Anna's hair._

_"Olaf, Sven and I will stay." Said Kristoff. "You can have our seats."_

_"No, it's alright Kristoff." Said the Queen._

_"You're a very brave young man, but like I said, our place is here." Added the King. "Go, climb aboard." Kristoff nodded and_

_as he got settled, the King and Queen hugged and kissed their daughters._

_"Elsa, you take care of your sister. You're in charge of her now." Said the King._

_"But, I'm scared!" Cried Elsa, tears brimming in her eyes. Her father patted her head._

_"We know honey. But we have faith in you. We believe in you; we always have."_

_"Goodbye my children. I know we will meet again someday." Said the Queen. The King pressed a button on the side of the ship and the door began to seal._

_"No! Mama! Papa!" Screamed Anna. The King and Queen looked on sadly as the door sealed and stepped away. "No! Come with us! Please!" She began struggling with her harness, but it was too late; it had been locked once the launch sequence had commenced. With a loud rumble, the ship began to vibrate and white smoke poured out of the exhaust below it. Elsa looked out the viewing glass and saw their parents raise a hand in farewell. With a jolt, the ship began to rise into the sky, higher, higher with each passing moment. As their craft rose, it rotated around, adjusting its trajectory, and coincidentally giving the occupants a head-on view of the approaching Star Destroyer._

_"My Gods!" Said Kai as Gerda gasped. Elsa became aware of Anna trembling beside her in fear and took her sister's hand in hers. Several streaks of green light whizzed past them and Elsa gasped in realization. They were being fired on!_  
_Before it good get a good aim on the smaller fleeing craft, the Star Destroyer was suddenly hit from below by numerous orange beams. Elsa immediately recognized it for what it was. The castle's defenses were firing on it!_

_"Mama, papa…" She whispered. Its attention captured, the Star Destroyer turned its weapons down on the castle below it._  
_Elsa watched the scene below her of the Star Destroyer firing on her home, while the village burned just on the other side of the bridge. Elsa clenched her free hand, feeling a burning hot anger rising up in her chest. The sky gradually darkened as their craft ascended further, and within a few minutes, they were in space. Kai sighed._

_"We're alone." He sounded relieved. What the children didn't know was that they had gotten lucky. Since Arendelle was never much of a threat, it had been deemed that a single Star Destroyer would be enough to capture the whole planet and the usual blockade was skipped. As such, they were free and in the clear. As soon as the craft made it clear of the planet's gravity well, it began to hum louder and vibrate more noticeably. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf all gasped as the stars outside seemed to stretch on into infinity as the craft jumped to hyperspace. Eventually they had been found by some smugglers and Kai and Gerda bartered with them for a lift to the nearest planet in exchange for some jewelry they had from Arendelle. From there, they managed to book a flight off planet. Elsa didn't remember much of the exact details, but after drifting from place to place for a few years, they eventually ended up with the Rebel Alliance. In the time it took to reach them, Elsa had learned more about the Empire and its tyranny, and as her knowledge grew, so too did her hatred of it._  
_She had vowed to get revenge and both she and Anna joined the rebellion in order to reclaim Arendelle and avenge their parents. What neither knew was that this had been leading them down the path of the dark side. That all changed one day when their ship was servicing Rogue Squadron and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, sensing Elsa's incredible powers, which she had since all but long forgotten, decided to search her out. And as fate, or rather the Force, would have it, Master Skywalker also discovered that Anna too was Force-sensitive. Not as powerful as Elsa, but enough to allow her to be trained. Thus both sisters received training in the ways of the Jedi and the light side of the Force. Over time, Elsa slowly began to let go of her hatred for the Empire, though she had to admit she still held much animosity towards it._

A loud _SCREECH_ of metal startled Elsa awake. She looked around at her flashing control panel. _Hyperdrive Malfunction!_ She heard a muffled boom and the X-wing shook violently, almost instantly falling out of hyperspace. Elsa released a slow, shuddering breath. She had been extremely fortunate. A hyperdrive malfunction would have normally destroyed her X-wing. Elsa looked around, not recognizing any of the stars She had no idea how far she had traveled, or for how long. Her navcomputer was completely dead and all over the X-wing, systems were failing. Maybe it wasn't really all that fortunate after all.

Her console flashed weakly and Elsa looked at it to see that her life support systems were failing. Indeed the cockpit was getting colder and the flickering lights dimmer.  
She did not want to die, but she knew now it was only a matter of time. She couldn't hyperspace out again and she was too far for any transmission to ever reach anyone, let alone reach them in time to come rescue her. She was doomed; her life cut short so abruptly. Oh how she wished she could see her sister one last time. Just to spend five more minutes, to tell her all the things she never said. She would never see her sister get married or have kids. She would never walk through the beautiful Arendelle, admiring it beautiful scenery and its grand fjords. She would never meet the love of her life, her one true love who she'd marry and have a family with.  
"Anna, mama, papa, I'm so sorry. I failed Arendelle. I failed _you_…" A single tear fell down her cheeks.  
_Warning life-support systems failure imminent_ The computer warned. It was almost over. How long did she have? Minutes? Seconds? Elsa looked down and noticed her trembling hands. This was it. She would die here in the cold darkness of this remote region of space, alone and forgotten. Her body would never be found, doomed to drift aimlessly for the rest of eternity in a crippled X-wing that would be her only coffin.

As she begins to lose consciousness, a bright flash of light outside her canopy catches her eye. _A ship coming out of hyperspace?_ She barely dared to hope as she brought her gaze up to look out the cracked canopy. It was a ship! A grand, white ship and it was heading towards her! But it's a ship unlike any she has ever seen before. Its design doesn't even come close to resembling anything the Republic or the Empire has. She can't even make head or tails of the strange vessel. _What if it's hostile?_ What did it matter? Without assistance, she was dead anyway. Elsa wanted to contact them, to beg for help, but she was too weak to move.  
Her damaged comm. crackled with static, coming to life. The sound was garbled and she couldn't make out what it was. She eyed her console, hoping against hope that somehow something would come through. That someone could save her now in her greatest moment of need.  
And that's when she heard the voice that would change everything. That's when she heard the voice of her handsome guardian angel, swooping in to save her from the clutches of death, loud and clear over the comm. A beautiful soothing voice that let her know everything would be all right. That's when she heard _his_ voice.

"This is Captain Jackson Frost of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_."

* * *

A/N2: So that's chapter one. How did you all like it? Sound intriguing enough? It's not 100% original as there _**are**_ Frozen/Star Wars crossovers and RotG/Star Trek and RotG/ Star Wars crossovers but this is the first that crosses all four together, and the other members of the Big 5 never even got a single crossover with either Star Wars or Trek. There was never even a RotG/Star Trek that placed Jack as captain! How did people miss **that** golden opportunity?! Originally I was also going to include Battlestar Galactica, but removed it as I was unable to properly integrate it into the plot. For better or for worse the other chapters might end up smaller than this one. This was extra large because it served as a "pilot episode" for the story.  
Anywho, for a proper disclaimer: Frozen, Tangled and Star Wars are owned by Disney, Brave is owned by Pixar, Rise of the Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon are owned by DreamWorks and Star Trek is owned by CBS and Paramount. I do not own any of the characters.


	2. Welcome Aboard The Enterprise

A/N: At long last, here at last is the second chapter of Gathering Darkness! I know in my Through The Storm chapter 13 notes I had said I would update in a day or two, but I came down with a really bad flu that had me bedridden for a long time. I was already a bit sick when I update Through The Storm, but I had no idea how bad it would get. I was ready to update by Sunday, however I had been PMing with BEASBeth and thanks to her, I got inspired to make some changes and modifications (don't think of it as a delay, think of it as (hopefully) having made the chapter better. So give her a big thanks if you like this chapter). Like I said in Through The Storm's notes, while the delays did nothing for that story, I cannot possibly begin to explain just how much it helped this story. I had a beginning and end planned, but I had absolutely no idea for the middle. However, now I have TONS of ideas and I'm very excited for this story. I hope it turns out amazing and lives up to everyone's expectations.  
This chapter is a bit shorter than last, but really not by much (about 6,390 to 7,520).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for the plot.

Gathering Darkness

Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard The Enterprise

"This is Captain Jackson Frost of the Federation Starship Enterprise to unknown vessel. Our sensors indicate you have an imminent life support systems failure. Do you require assistance?" Elsa struggled to speak but she was too weak. Her vision had become blurry, black appearing around the edges.

"H-elp…" Elsa muttered barely above a whisper. She knew whoever was there wouldn't have heard her. _Would they get her out in time?_

"This is Captain Jackson Frost of the Federation Starship Enterprise." The voice repeated. "We are reading imminent life support failure. Please standby for transport." Elsa was fading fast. Just before everything went dark, she felt a strange tingling sensation and was aware of bright lights swirling around her and her ship; then nothing.

Inside the brightly lit bridge of the white was alive with a bustle of activity. The bridge was round with lit, bright blue ceiling and burgundy colored floor. All around were numerous consoles and workstations displaying various information about the ship and the space around them. At the front of the bridge were two side-by-side consoles, helm and navigation, forming the flight control station of the whole ship. At the center of the bridge, placed at a strategic location to over look the helm and navigation stations, was a single chair with several controls and panels on its arms. Sitting in the seat was a young man in a gold-yellow shirt and charcoal-gray pants. He appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties, with sharp, focused eyes, as blue and icy as the coldest ocean depths. His messy hair was pure, snowy white, unlike the silvery hair of the elderly. This man was the one who had introduced himself to the starcraft they had just rescued as Captain Jackson Frost of the Federation Starship Enterprise. A comm beeped and the man pressed a button on his seat's arm to answer.

"Captain, the pilot is safely in sickbay and we will begin treating him immediately."

"Thank you, Mr. Gobb." Said Jack. A moment later the comm sounded again.

"Captain, this is shuttlebay, we have received the starcraft."

"Affirmative, I'll be down in a moment." Said Jack standing up. "Hiccup, with me." Said Jack addressing a young man standing to his left. Hiccup had brown hair and green eyes and was dressed similarly to Jack, albeit with a blue shirt. "Mr. Bunnymund, Mr. North, you have the bridge." He said addressing the two men at the station at the front of the bridge.

"Aye Captain." They said together. Jack and Hiccup walked to the turbolift at the back-left of the bridge. As they approached, a young woman grabbed Hiccup's wrist. She had blue eyes and blonde hair in a long braid down her back and wore a red dress-shirt with cutoff sleeves at the shoulder. The woman looked sternly at Hiccup.

"You know the dangers we've face around these parts." She said. "We don't know who we got there in sickbay. Since I'm not going, it will be you responsibility to protect our Captain." Hiccup understood. After all, she was the Enterprise's Security Chief.

"I will Astrid."

"You better." She let him go and Hiccup joined Jack at the turbolift and entered.

"Shuttlebay." Said Jack.

As the turbolift began to move, the comm sounded.  
"Captain, we've begun treating the pilot. There some burns, internal injuries and such, but nothing we can't handle."

"Thank you Mr. Gobb. We're heading to check on his craft in the hangar bay, then we'll head ov-"

"But the pilot is human!" Gobb interrupted. "A young woman!"

"Human?" Asked Hiccup in surprise.

"Woman?" Asked Jack. "Halt turbolift! Take us to Deck 5." The turbolift stopped then began moving again.

"Captain?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the starcraft can wait. It's not going anywhere." Jack explained. He gave his friend a lopsided grin. "Besides, it would be rude of us not to give our guest a proper welcome, Hic." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Typical Captain Frost.

As Jack and Hiccup strolled into sickbay, they were met by the ship's Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Gobb. Gobb was a large, stockily-built man with blond hair and a long braided mustache. The good doctor was easily taller than both other men, wearing a super extra large uniform with blue shirt.

"Captain." He greeted. "Hiccup."

"How's our patient?

"Recovering. She had these on her." Said Gobb holding out a pistol with a large scope on top of it and a strange silver cylindrical object. Jack picked up the pistol first. At first glance it could have passed for either a gun or a welding tool.

"Clearly a gun of some sorts."

"Indeed." Hiccup agreed, reading a nearby computer monitor. "Sensors indicate it is a laser based weapon, albeit with a cut off point so that it shoots in bolts rather than a continuous beam."

"Laser?!" Jack asked in shock. He put the blaster down. "How quaint." Next he picked up the cylindrical object. Studying it, he noticed it had a couple of buttons and a small dial. Jack pressed the largest button and the lightsaber ignited, its blue blade extending outwards as it hummed with its contained energy. Jack carefully waved the lightsaber around, noting how its hum changed as he moved it.

"Fascinating." Said Hiccup. Jack shutoff the lightsaber and placed it down next to the blaster.

"Can we talk to her?" He asked.

"Sure." Said Gobb. "I'll wake her." He led Jack and Hiccup into the main area of sickbay where a single bed was occupied. Jack felt his breath hitch. On the bed was the most beautiful woman he had _ever_ seen of _any_ species. She had long platinum blond hair in a French braid that was hanging over her left shoulder. Her face was peaceful and serene, as if she were just sleeping, rather than unconscious after a life-or-death situation. Jack studied her face. It had a nice shape to it, her skin pale and milky smooth, as if her very visage had been sculpted by angels. Jack knew it was a cliché, but at the same time, he couldn't think of truer words. Her orange suit was dirty and there were scorch marks on it, including large tears on the stomach and abdomen region, though her face and neck were free of any dirt.

"Wow…" Jack breathed. "She's beautiful."

"Captain?" Asked Hiccup, but Jack ignored him moving towards the unconscious young woman lying on the bio-bed.

"She had several internal hemorrhages, burns to her stomach and abdomen as well as shrapnel injury. She took a bad blow to the head, but she's fine neurologically. Her helmet is mighty impressive." Said Gobb, tossing Hiccup the young woman's helmet before going to search through his equipment. Hiccup studied the helmet. It was scuffed and had burn marks and the orange visor was cracked, but it still looked useable. "I had to use the vascular regenerator, osteogenic stimulator, autosuture and dermal-regenerator the most, but that's about it. No need for a neural stimulator." Gobb continued as he found a hypospray and made his way over to the bed where Jack was looking over the woman as if in a trance. He stepped back as Gobb approached and put the hypospray against the woman's neck. He pressed its 'trigger' and they hypospray hissed as a compressed bet of air pushed the medicine through the pores of her skin. Gobb stepped back and almost immediately the young woman began to stir, her eyes fluttering. Jack took in a deep breath as he noticed the depths and clarity of her bright, icy blue eyes.

"W-where am I?" She asked. Jack walked into her field of vision, sitting beside her on the bed. Elsa's eyes fell on him and she felt her cheeks heating up. She had never laid eyes on such a handsome man in all her life! His shocking white hair and piercing blue eyes made her stomach do uncharacteristic somersaults, though she didn't know why.

"You are onboard the Federation Starship Enterprise."

"Federation?" Elsa asked weakly. "Enterprise?"

"My name is Captain Jackson Overland Frost. I am the commanding officer of this ship." Jack motioned to Hiccup and Gobb. "This is Commander Hennrik Haddock III, though you can call him Hiccup; our Science Officer and first officer of the Enterprise." Hiccup frowned at the Captain telling a complete stranger to call him by his nickname but remained silent. "And our Chief Medical Officer, Mr. Gobb."

"Jackson… Frost…" The woman said, still a bit weak. "You were on the comm."

"Yes, that's right." Said Jack with a kind, reassuring smile. "May I ask what is your name?"

"Elsa." Said Elsa. "Elsa Norge." A computer monitor beeped but only Hiccup seemed to notice.

"How do you feel, Miss Norge?"

"Tired." She replied, she tried to move but stopped. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Well Miss Norge; you had lots of injuries. Shrapnel injuries, burns, bruises, hemorrhages, too much to list." Said Gobb, casing Elsa to cringe slightly, and not because of what he just described. The Captain understood her reaction; in most circumstances, Gobb only had one voice volume: loud. Elsa was surprised. She should have been immersed in bacta for at least a few hours to heal like this, and even then she would still have had some bruising and scaring for a few days. How had she been treated so perfectly so fast? How long had she been out? "But I fixed you up real well. All organic of course. But, maybe you want some prosthetic upgrades?" He banged on his left hand and right leg, both of which made metallic _clanks_.

"She's fine the way she is." Said Jack. Though he didn't realize what he said, Elsa did. His words were innocent, but Elsa couldn't help the blush that crept across her face.

"Well if you ever change your mind or need a replacement." Said Gobb as he walked off.

"We'll flash clone a limb or organ." Jack muttered.

"You're free to leave sickbay whenever you want. Though I suggest you take it easy for at least a week so as to not aggravate your injuries. Also, your healed injuries will probably be sore for a few hours." Gobb added. When the doctor had entered his office, the Captain turned back to Elsa.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes." Jack answered. "We just rescued you and recovered you ship. Gobb may be a little nuts, but he's good at what he does. Good enough to be fast." He looked her over again. "So, Miss Norge, where are you from?"

"I'm from the planet Arendelle, but I'm currently with the Republic." Elsa saw Jack blink in surprise and Hiccup raise both eyebrows and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Republic? Romulan Republic?" Asked Jack. Elsa frowned, confused.

"Romulan Republic? What's a Romulan?" She asked. Jack and Hiccup exchanged a glance and when they looked back, the Captain had an understanding look on his face.

"I'll tell you later." Jack said. "Please, can you tell me more about your Republic?"

"Well, almost thirty years ago, the Old Republic was overthrown by Senator Palpatine and replaced by the Galactic Empire, with Palpatine proclaiming himself the Galactic Emperor. The Empire was built on deception and lies, and though it made a false show of galactic unity, it was a tyranny, enslaving planets and people alike, murdering anyone who stood against them. My own home planet fell victim to the Empire, despite our proclaimed neutrality. The only hope for the galaxy that stood in the Empire's way was a group of Rebels from various planets joining together to form the Rebel Alliance. About three years ago, the rebellion finally succeeded in overthrowing the Emperor and the Rebel Alliance became the New Republic. Unfortunately, the Imperial remnants are still a real threat and many planets are still under their control, including my own homeworld." As Elsa finished, both Jack and Hiccup looked thoughtful. They exchanged a glance, weighing what they had learned.

"This… Empire," Jack began, "do they have triangular, what did you call them, Hic? Pizza wedge? ships?" Elsa frowned then she looked shocked as she came to a realization

"Imperial Star Destroyers?" Jack and Hiccup looked at her. "Large gray ships, having an isosceles triangle shape?"

"That would be the ones." Said Hiccup.

"You ran into Star Destroyers?" Elsa asked in surprise. _How big was this ship she was in?_

"Five of them." Jack nodded, noticing Elsa's eye widen in shock. "We tried hailing them; they responded by opening fire."

"How- how did you escape?" Elsa asked.

"Curiously, their weapons were laser-based." Answered Hiccup. "Their power output posed no threat to the Enterprise's shields. We return fire, and to our surprise, cut through them with relative ease."

"Though they did send out these pesky blue-gray starfighters before being destroyed." Added Jack. "They were harmless, but a real nuisance. We only destroyed about a dozen before I had us warp out instead of wasting any more time." Elsa looked confused at the mention of 'warp' but decided to ask about it later.

"That was you?" She asked awe.

"You heard of this?" Asked Jack.

"Our spies had intercepted Imperial communications regarding the matter."

"Anyway, you were lucky we found you in time." Said Jack. "Your life support systems were failing."

"What were you doing that far from any planetary bodies or starships?" Asked Hiccup.

"Fleeing from an Imperial ambush. My whole squadron was wiped out. I was the only survivor." Elsa replied glancing down, downcast.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Said Jack.

"Everyone will probably think I'm dead."

"We can help you find your friends." Jack spoke up suddenly. Elsa looked up, her features brightening visible as a hope smile appeared on her lips.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Yeah, we'll take back to your fleet."

"Captain, a word?"

"Hiccup, exploring." Was all Jack said.

"Oh thank you, Captain!" Elsa cried, her face breaking into a huge smile. To Jack's surprise she suddenly threw her arms around his neck, causing Jack to blush, and buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you so, so much!"

"Your welcome." He replied softly. As they pulled away the comm chirped.

"Captain?" Said the voice. "Yes Mr. Peabody."

"We're ready to begin on the unknown starfighter."

"We'll be right over." Said Jack. He turned to Elsa.

"Would you care to join us, Miss Norge?" He asked offering her a hand.

"Yes." Elsa replied, putting her own lithe hand in his larger one. "And please, call me Elsa."

"As you wish, Elsa." Jack smiled as he helped her up off the bed, but then he frowned as he looked at her clothes.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked self-consciously.

"Well, we can't have a lovely young woman such as yourself going around in a beat-up flight suit. It'd be hardly proper of us not to give you something new to wear." Elsa blushed at being called lovely, but Jack didn't seem to notice as he went and gathered some clothes for her to wear.

"Try these on." He said handing her the clothes. "You can use the medical curtains to change."

"Thank you." Said Elsa, taking them and going back near the bed.

"Let me know if I can be any help." Realizing what he said, Jack's eyes widened and he rapidly stuttered out an excuse. "Uh, y-you know, assistance, because of- of your injuries."

"T-thank you, but I can manage." Said Elsa pulling the curtains closed around her bed. As she went to get changed, Jack slapped a hand to his face.

"She's lying to us." Said Hiccup. "The computer was still monitoring heart-rate and blood pressure when you were talking to her and they spiked, indicating an elevated stress level that signifies lying." Jack pulled his hand away and glanced at his Science Officer.

"About what?" He asked. "Which part?"

"The readings went off when she gave her last name."

"So her name's not Norge." Said Jack with a shrug. "She's a stranger in a strange place; give her time. If she's keeping secrets, it must be for a good reason."

"If she is a fugitive, we could be aiding and abetting a criminal."

"Hic, no one that beautiful is a criminal." Hiccup raised his eyebrow at Jack's words. "Besides, if she was fleeing from those 'Star Destroyers' like the ones we encountered, than the problem is not her, its her pursuers."

"Perhaps." Was all Hiccup said. Elsa emerged from the curtains wearing charcoal-gray pants that matched theirs and a long sleeved black shirt, the undershirt worn under the colored duty uniforms. On the shirt's left breast was the arrowhead logo that was Starfleet's emblem. The clothes went really well on Elsa, contrasting nicely with her pale skin, bright blue eyes and platinum hair, her braid once again over her left shoulder. Jack couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw her emerge. Elsa smiled back.

"How do I look?" She asked. Jack had taken one glance over at her and just barely caught himself before he answered 'amazing'.

"Very nice." He said instead.

"Shall we get going?" Asked Hiccup. He led the way out of sickbay and towards the turbolift, Jack and Elsa following behind.

Anna paced impatiently around the hangar and other decks of the Liberty, trying to find any information she could get on what was happening. A few hours ago, the Liberty had jumped to hyperspace. While that wasn't necessarily bad, it did indicate something had goes wrong. The most likely scenario was that the fleet had been discovered and been force to hyperspace away. In this situation, the starfighter squadrons that were away would have to rendezvous with the fleet at another predetermined location. The problem that was bothering Anna however, was that it had already been hours, and they had yet to stop. What could this mean?  
Anna noticed as several personnel walked by in a multi-species group. One, at the center of the group, was a fish-like amphibious humanoid with salmon-colored skin, a high-domed head and large, yellow, fish-like eyes; wearing a white, officer's uniforms. A Mon Calamari, the Captain of the Liberty. Anna all but ran up to the group.

"Captain!" She called. Almost immediately, the Captain's aides turned to block her. It wasn't proper protocol for a simple pilot to randomly call out for the Captain's attention. "Captain, please! When are we going to arrive at the rendezvous point? When are we going to meet back up with Blue and Bronze Squadron?" She asked over the aides, standing on her tiptoes. The Captain made his way past his aides to Anna. He looked down at her and his expression softened.

"You're Anna Norge right?" Asked the Captain. Anna nodded. "You were in Blue Squadron with your sister?"

"Yes sir, that's correct. Elsa Norge." The Captain sighed.

"Both Bronze and Blue Squadron were completely destroyed.

"No." Anna breathed in disbelief.

"There were no survivors."

"Please, no!" Her distress was only growing.

"I'm sorry." The Captain closed his eyes and hung his head. "Your sister is dead."

"No!" Anna turned and fled, running down a corridor, not caring for the looks confused crewmen gave her as she ran past them. She didn't know how long she'd been running or how far, but she couldn't really see where she was going due to all the tears in her eyes and eventually collided with someone. Said someone wrapped their arms around her waist to steady her and prevent her from falling, but to her annoyance, didn't let go when they were certain she'd no longer fall.  
"Let me go!" Anna said, squirming and struggling against her captor's hold.

"Whoa feisty pants! It's me." Came a very familiar voice and Anna immediately stopped struggling. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the tall blond man and cried into his chest.

"Kristoff! Elsa- Elsa's-!" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Kristoff Bjorgman, a starfighter mechanic on the Liberty, had been best friends with the sisters and had been with them since their escape from Arendelle thirteen years ago.

"I know." He whispered, holding her tightly. "I heard."

"I'm all alone now." Kristoff didn't know how to reply, just kept holding her. Through her tears and distress, Anna clenched her fists those Imperials would pay. They would pay for what they did to her home and to her family. They would pay for taking Elsa away from her.

The turbolift doors opened unto the shuttlebay deck and the three passengers stepped out.  
At the center of the shuttlebay was Elsa's crippled X-wing, resting on its belly. Elsa gave a sharp intake of breath. When she saw her ship's condition. The ship was badly scarred and scorched with laser blast marks and pockmarks from debris impact all over. A lot of areas on the hull and wings were distorted, the metal having started to melt under the bombardment she'd taken. They canopy was badly cracked, the engine intakes showing numerous fractures and burn marks. Long gray entrails hung off the wings, remnants of the melting metal. One of wings was smashed and lay almost perfectly on the shuttlebay floor. One of the laser cannons was missing its tip, another bent at an odd angle, while the third was drooping and showed the same melt marks and entrails as the wings. The fourth laser cannon was completely absent, the jagged metal along the wing where it should have been suggesting it had been shorn off at some point.

"Oh look at my X-wing." Elsa said dejectedly. "It's completely trashed."

"We're hooking the ship up to an external power source to see if we can boot any of the systems. Let's just hope the damage to the computers is not too severe." Said a strange creature standing atop her X-wing. It stood about four feet all, with white fur and wearing a red shirt.

"This is our Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Peabody." Said Jack. "Mr. Peabody, this is Elsa Norge. She's the pilot of that starfighter."

"This ship of yours is some piece of work." Mr. Peabody noted. "I don't know whether it's a technological piece of junk or a technological marvel! Laser cannons, basic deflectors and proton torpedoes! Protons?!" Elsa notice hoe both Jack and Hiccup had cringed at the description of her ship. "But the engines! Not sublight, mind you, those are just your basic run-of-the-mill works, ion engines, really quaint; but its FTL drive! It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's simply amazing; clearly not based on your standard warp drive technology."

"It's a hyperdrive." Said Elsa.

"Hyperdrive?"

"It allows the hip to jump to hyperspace, a sort of alternate state of existence." Elsa tried to explain, though to be perfectly honest, she herself did not understand much more than the basic mechanics of hyperspace flight. "An extra dimension of space or an alternate mode of physical existence. Scientists don't completely understand it yet. It's, well, it's almost like a tunnel between space." Both Jack and Hiccup, as well as Mr. Peabody, looked completely astounded.

"Interesting!" Said Mr. Peabody. "I theorize that this, _hyperspace_, may be similar to travelling through a subspace corridor. You'll have to tell me more, dear girl."

"Later." Said Jack holding up a hand. "Her ship, Mr. Peabody. We're looking for the last coordinates of her fleet."

"Right, of course. The computers should be booting soon, the it'll take a couple of minutes to run a full diagnostics." The four soon turned their attention to the area just behind the X-wing's cockpit. Elsa cringed as the engineering crew removed her astromech droid from its socket. Like her X-wing, the R6 unit was badly scorched and panels were missing from its body, especially along its conical-frustum head.

"Oh my poor R6." Said Elsa looking at the destroyed droid.

"It looks like it took a direct hit." Said Mr. Peabody, observing the damage. He turned to one of the engineers. "Send it down to the lab; see if they can pull any information of its systems."

"Commander Peabody!" Called an engineer leaning into the X-wing's cockpit. "The navcomputer seems to be up." Mr. Peabody went over and stared at the flickering, slightly dimmed, cracked display.

"What is this?" He asked. "It's like cuneiform! The Universal Translator's not working on it!" The X-wing was hooked up to several computers, sensors and monitors and the information was being relayed to a screen down on the deck floor.

"It's galactic basic." Said Elsa. "Well Imperial basic, really, but Imperial basic is more accentuated."

"Curious." Said Hiccup. "The Universal Translator is having no difficulty translating you, who I am assuming, is speaking to us in galactic basic but it seems incapable of translating written."

"Wait. You _aren't_ speaking in galactic basic?"

"No we are not. However, I speculate that at least spoken galactic basic, may be very similar to our own language, thus the ease of the Universal Translators translating that."

"Can you find the hyperspace jump coordinates?" Jack asked. Elsa read the relevant information for a bit, then pointed at a line about halfway down.

"There." It looked like a bunch of random lines to Jack.

"Can you translate it?"

"Of course." Jack pulled out a personal communicator.

"Mr. Bunnymund, Mr. North, please set the Enterprise to the following coordinates." He held the communicator to Elsa and she read the coordinates off into it. "You got all that?" Jack asked.

"Aye Captain."

"When we arrive run a full sensor sweep on maximum range for any ships. We're looking for a potential allied fleet; non-Federation ships. The ships will be of an unknown origin and configuration. Let me know of what we find, and beware of any of the wedge shaped ships."

"Aye Captain."

"Maximum warp."

Jack, Elsa and Hiccup continued watching as Mr. Peabody and the crew worked. Elsa took the opportunity to explain a bit more about hyperdrive and galactic basic. After more than an hour, the shuttlebay's comm chirped.

"Captain we have arrived at our destination, but there is no sign of the fleet and there are no ships within maximum sensor range."

"Standby, we're returning to the bridge." Said Jack. "Please accompany us, Miss Norge." They proceeded from the shuttlebay and entered the turbolift together. "Bridge." Said Jack.

When the turbolift doors opened onto the main bridge of the Enterprise, Elsa was in a state of pure shock. Needless to say it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The bridge was brightly lit and crewed by no less then fifteen people at the moment. Computer monitors flashed and beeped and warbled. Sensors displayed countless lines of information from various stations. Jack steppe out of the turbolift first closely followed by Hiccup and Elsa.

"Run a full broad sensor sweep on all spectrums and a level 5 diagnostics on all anomalies we find." Jack ordered. "We'll see if we can spot a trail."

"We're running scans now." Said one of the men at the two stations at the very front of the bridge. "They should be done in approximately twelve-point-forty-seven minutes." Jack nodded, then indicated to Elsa the man who had just spoken. He was a very large man; larger even than Gobb, with long silvery-white beard and mustache and bushy black eyebrows over blue eyes. The man had a gold-yellow shirt like Jack's, though he wore a red neckerchief. He had spoken in a thick Russian accent, though Elsa had not recognized it for obvious reasons.

"This is Lieutenant Nikolas St. North." Said Jack. "He's the Enterprise's helmsman, in charge of all maneuvering." Jack then indicated to the man on North's right. This one also wore a gold-yellow shirt, though he was of a different species. He was very tall, with grayish-blue fur, very long ears, large feet, bright green eyes and dark purple patterns visible on his shoulders. Elsa knew he probably had similar markings on his arms and legs, though they were covered up by his uniform. Elsa could not think of anything to compare him to, though had she been from Earth, she might have compared him to a giant, humanoid rabbit.

"And this is Lieutenant Junior Grade E. Aster Bunnymund, our navigator. He's a Pooka from the Australis colony. And he's afraid of spaceflight." Elsa gave a soft giggle, which caused Jack to smile.

"Space is kind of a weird place to work if you're afraid of flying and, you know, space."

"Oh, that's no laughing matter, young sheila." Said Bunnymund in an Australian accent that was predominant in the Australis colony. "One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." Elsa just blinked while Jack shook his head.

"Yep, that's our Kangaroo." The Captain sighed. Then pointed to a blonde young woman in a red shirt near the rear of the bridge. "That there is our Chief of Security, Astrid Hofferson." Astrid nodded but remained silent.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind them. Elsa turned to see a woman with bright colorful feathers, primarily aqua-colored, but also with green, yellow and blue; staring at them with vivid pink eyes. The woman wore a sleeveless red dress variant of the standard uniform, which had a short skirt. She had multicolored wings on her upper back and long, tail-like feathers, on her lower back. The woman had cheerful expression on her face and a generally upbeat aura to her.

"Oh yes! Of course!" Jack said a bit embarrassed. "And this is Lieutenant Toothiana, our Communications Officer. Everyone, this is Elsa Norge. She's the pilot we rescue from that ship. We're trying to locate her fleet to return her to." As the crew chatted for a bit, mainly finding out more about Elsa, her X-wing and the Republic, the Enterprise continued its sweep. Eventually a computer beeped.

"Captain, were detecting a trail of an unknown molecular residue leading away heading two-five-seven, mark three." Said Bunnymund, reading the information on a monitor. "Scans indicate it is very similar to the trail left by the hyperspace engines of Elsa's X-wing."

"Highlight the trail and bring it up on the main viewer." Jack ordered. A bright green trail appeared on the viewscreen, at the very front of the bridge, before North and Bunnymund's stations, leading away from the area.

"That's them!" Said Elsa. "One of the supply ships, the Alderaan, had a leak in one of its engines." Jack nodded before addressing North.

"Follow the trail." Jack order. "One-eighth impulse." The Enterprise maneuvered and began to follow the trail.

"The trail ends here, approximately thirty-six kilometers from its point of origin. The trail just vanishes abruptly; however, scans indicate an abnormally high concentration of gamma and some other unknown radiation signature." Bunnymund announced a few seconds later.

"All stop" Jack ordered. The Enterprise came to a complete stop in space at the end of the trail.

"This must be the point where the fleet jumped to hyperspace." Elsa concluded. "Can you pull up the properties of the unknown radiation signature?" Bunnymund pulled it up on the main viewscreen and Elsa immediately recognized it. "That's Cronau radiation. It's a byproduct left whenever a ship enters or leaves hyperspace."

"Radioactive decay seems to indicate they left the area approximately 17 hours ago."

"Extrapolate a direct linear course based on the trail direction and follow it." Ordered Jack, taking a seat in the captain's chair. "Warp 4."

"Only warp 4, sir?"

"We don't want to accidentally overshoot any clues." Jack reasoned. It was a very good point he made. The last thing they needed was for the Republic fleet to have dropped out of hyperspace somewhere, changed directions and jumped again, with the Enterprise completely missing the change in directions.

"Aye Captain. Setting for warp factor 4." The Enterprise's engines hummed, glowing bright blue as fins extended atop the twin nacelles while the center of the deflector dish opened up. In a bright flash of light, the Enterprise was gone.

The Republic fleet had finally dropped out of hyperspace to affect repairs on the Alderaan and to await the arrival of Green and Yellow Squadron. At least with the two squadrons back, the Liberty wouldn't be unprotected. Anna sat in the Liberty's mess with a tray of food. She hadn't really touched her food, except to push it around a bit as she stared, lost in thought, at the tray. Across from her, Kristoff sat looking at the ginger, a concerned look marring his features.

"Anna!" A voice suddenly rang out.

"Lass!" Anna and Kristoff looked up to see a young woman with ridiculously long, golden hair and green eyes and another young woman, this one with long, frizzy, orange-red hair and emerald eyes, running towards their table. Both women were still wearing their entire flight gear, sans helmet.

"Rapunzel! Merida!" Anna cried as she rose to greet her friends. All three met in an embrace, Rapunzel and Merida hugging Anna close and tightly as Anna clung to them and sobbed.

"We heard about what happened." Said Merida.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rapunzel.

"No." Anna managed through her sobs. "I'm all alone now. Elsa's gone forever."

"Oh, girl, you're not alone." Said Rapunzel. "You got us here. And Kristoff and Sven and Olaf too."

"I- I know. I-it's just that I…"

"Agh! If only we'd been here!" Said Merida. Anna shook her head.

"If you'd been here, you'd be dead too." She said. "I should have been dead with them, but Elsa locked down my X-wing. She must have had a bad feeling about the mission."

"Elsa was always good with her feelings." Rapunzel recalled with a smile.

"Aye, it was uncanny." Merida agreed. Neither women knew of the sisters' powers.

"The funeral will be in a few hours." Anna said in almost a whisper.

"We'll be there with you." Said Rapunzel. Merida nodded.

As the Enterprise flew, the crew continued to monitor everything with sensors set to maximum range. After a while Jack got a idea and keyed the comm via his seat controls.

"Mr. Peabody, if Elsa provides you with the properties of Cronau radiation, would it be possible to modify sensors and deflector array to increase detection range of the radiation signature?"

"Aye Captain." Came the response. "I can have the modifications done in two hours."

"Thank you Mr. Peabody. Please begin making the necessary modifications immediately." Turning to Elsa Jack added, "It might be a while before we locate the fleet. You're probably tired. Let me show you to your quarters." He got up and led Elsa to the turbolift.

They descended a few decks to where the diplomatic quarters were located and got off. They walked side-by-side through the curving corridor of the saucer section.

"This will be your quarters." Said Jack as they stopped before a door. "These are usually reserved for planetary leaders and dignitaries, but for you we can make an exception. Let's just say you're an ambassador from the Republic." The door slid open and they stepped inside. Elsa gasped. The quarters were **huge **and super luxurious. There was an enormous king-sized bed, beautiful furnishings, a sofa and ergonomically-shaped chairs around an impressively crafted dining table. Amazing paintings of space and space phenomena hug on the walls.  
"The shower is in there." Jack pointed to a corner of the room. "You can choose between a conventional shower or a sonic shower." He walked over to a wall panel with a slot. "This is a food synthesizer. Try it out. Ask for whatever you want." Elsa walked up to the panel.

"Umm, may I please have some chocolate ice cream?" She asked. Before she knew it, a small intricately designed glass, which could fit in the palm of the hand, had appeared before her. Inside were three decent sized scoops of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. Elsa picked it up and took a taste. She looked at Jack, eyes wide.

"It's absolutely delicious!" Jack laughed.

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Norge."

"Thank you Captain."

"Please call me Jack."

"Okay, um, Jack." Said Elsa with a smile. "Please call me Elsa." Jack nods, smiling.

"Oh and as a 'visiting ambassador', I'd like to invite you to have dinner with me, if you'd like to."

"Yes, thank you." Jack turned to leave then stopped. "Computer, grant diplomatic level access of all data files to Elsa Norge." The computer chirped in response. "Now you can learn some more things if you'd like."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Like I told you, please, call me Jack."

"Thank you, Captain Jack." This caused Jack to give a hearty laugh that made Elsa's heart soar. Jack watched as Elsa went over to a window and looked out at streaks of stars. Jack saw in her face drop in her reflection. Frowning, he decided to see if she was okay.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

"I'm all alone." Jack felt sad just by the depressed tone of her voice.

"But you're not alone Elsa. You are among friends." Jack said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And you'll be safe with Enterprise; I promise." She turned to him and their eyes met. She smiled.

"Thank you Jack." Jack once more turned to leave, then once more stopped. "Oh, and Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise."

After Jack left, Elsa took a quick shower then went to the bed. The covers had a large logo of the same arrowhead as on her shirt and the shirts of all crewmembers. However this logo was far more elaborate. The arrowhead was placed over a starry blue background. Around it was the words: STARFLEET COMMAND UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS  
Elsa pulled back the covers and lay down, pulling the covers back over her. Before sleeping, she decided to learn a bit more about her new friends and their magnificent ship.

"Computer, uh, what can you tell me about the Enterprise?" Asked Elsa.

"The Enterprise is a Class I Heavy Cruiser type starship of the Constitution-Class." Said the computer. "Its current commanding officer is Captain Jackson Overland Frost, who assumed command of the Enterprise from Captain Christopher Pike."

* * *

A/N2: I hope everyone liked this chapter and that it had enough Trek/science elements to it. I decided to combine elements of both JJ Abrams' Star Trek reboot and the original shows (one example, for instance, being the Starfleet logo on Elsa's covers at the end). Though I'll mostly just be mixing elements for fun, on any instance where something from the new movies is not clear, I shall defer to the shows (such as how the Enterprise's warp core is powered and run).  
If anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me. Also, I highly recommend the sites Wookieepedia (for Star Wars) and Memory-Alpha (for Star Trek). Both provide an invaluable source of information to fans and newcomers alike and they were priceless for research (as were various encyclopedias and tech manuals)  
I have much planned for this story, and I hope everyone enjoys where it will boldly go;)

**TheMashedUpSisters**: Thanks! I hope you love this one too!

**PoisoningDigitalis**: Thank you! Like I said, I couldn't believe no one had done this crossover before.

**Guest**: I will, thanks!

**Dontmindme**: You really should if you get the chance. It's a nice bit of fun to watch and both are different than the typical sci-fi you see on television with Star Trek's focus on exploration and discovery and Star Wars' intricate plot (plus the sheer epic scope of both). I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Guest/BEASBeth**: I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! And once more, thank you so much for the inspirations and our chats!


End file.
